


[Podfic] Ridiculous Romance

by auania (lesbianmorrigan)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alliteration, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmorrigan/pseuds/auania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle scorns romances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ridiculous Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ridiculous Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22876) by Gamma Orionis. 



Download mp3 [here](http://199.91.154.165/so6j6q8dabag/b46bp9xvzlnq8rh/Ridiculous+Romance+by+Gamma+Orionis.mp3)

(57 seconds, 888 KB)


End file.
